Zalgo
Zalgo is a Shard, an entity who come from the Dark Mass, he is the creator of Razion, of Hell and of Demons. History Zalgo appeared when Lucifer cut one of the Dark Mass' tendrils, he came to life slightly after and created Hell One day, Zalgo used his powers to create Razion, the first Proxy, more known as Slender or Slenderman Zalgo began to create Demons in order to fight Heaven's Angels as well as Proxies of Razion After that, Zalgo was locked in Heaven's Prison Personnality Zalgo is manipulative, extremely proud and dangerous, he's also very clever, smart and cunning Zalgo is very proud of being a son of the Dark Mass, he see Razion and Demons as tools Zalgo never lie but, unless we told to do it, is rarely clear when he give information Powers and Abilities Powers Despite not being quite as powerful as the Primordial Beings, Zalgo is still one of the most powerful cosmic entities to ever live and is still not without his own set of nigh-omnipotent powers. * Shard Physiology: Zalgo is a Shard, a part of the Dark Mass who took life. ** Mid-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Zalgo have nearly omnipotent levels of power, with full control over matter, reality, space, and time itself, making him the second most powerful being in all of the universes and wielding such near-limitless levels of power that allows him to do almost anything he desires effortlessly. With this level of power, Zalgo is invincible and nigh-undefeatable, to the point that the only way to subdue him is for him to lower his guard. ** Energy Manipulation: Zalgo has complete control over the destructive force of his powers. Due to his strong understanding and familiarity with his demonic abilities, he is capable of creating a wide plethora of versatile and dangerous capabilities, such as firing beams of energy from his body. *** Pyrokinetic Abilities/Immunity: Zalgo created Hell, thus, he is able of manipulating it, bathing in, and producing flames and lava alike. He was capable of incinerating entire civilizations with just a mere gesture. He also produced enough lava to flood an entire planet and can use his powers to perform a wide variety of techniques, such as the rapid creation of flame henchman, spikes, and walls. He can use his magic to propel himself across a flame surface. Zalgo also displayed the ability to create flame demons and imbue them with life, enabling them to move of their own accord. This ability can manifest itself consciously, as was the case with his demonic henchmen. When Zalgo's fire struck people, it passes through the heart with magic and instantly melts the person to death. Zalgo also is clearly not bothered by the heat, preferring most of his homes be in hellish wastelands and fiery dimensions like the Pit; he was seen casually living in his fiery hell known as the Pit without exhibiting any signs of discomfort. And as many souls would burn and suffer the unbearable heat, Zalgo remained casual and unharmed, a further indication of Zalgo's affinity to the heat. ** Force-Field Generation: Zalgo can manipulate energy reserves to manifest extremely powerful red force-fields of energy. ** Super-Strength: Despite not looking very muscular, Zalgo is shown to be very physically strong, as he is able to pick up and play with an entire planet like they were basketballs. He also easily overpowered and practically toyed with the Proxies and their allies when they engaged him in a physical fight, and was able to overpower Slenderman's tendrils when the latter tried to subdue him in them. ** Dream-Walking: Zalgo could enter the dreams of anyone he desires, and could even warp said dreams to his liking. ** Pain Inducement: Zalgo is able to use his powers as a very effective form of torture by exposing an individual to the energy of his powers to cause them to tremendous pain and can limit the amount of energy sent into the body of said being to avoid killing them. This was potent enough to cause Slenderman excruciating amounts of pain. He can also use this ability as a permanent (or at least as long as he's alive) curse on others, as shown with the Shadowlurker. The pain is compared to being stabbed with pins and needles and also keeps Shadowlurker sleepless, incredibly paranoid, and aggravated. ** Black Breath: Zalgo can create a poisoning mist know as Black Breath to act as deterrent to those who wanted to steal his treasures or enter his lair without permission. Only the pure light of Archangels could dispel it. ** Intangibility: Zalgo had the ability to phase through solid matter with ease. This ability also applies to other beings and their attacks, allowing them and their magical blasts or weapons to harmlessly pass through Zalgo's body. Zalgo is also capable of making other beings intangible in order to phase and unphase objects out of space, rendering them incorporeal and just as easily make them corporeal again, as he easily made Hoodie intangible when he tried to attack Zalgo and then rendered it corporeal again to trap him in solid stone. ** Telekinesis: Zalgo is very proficient in telekinesis, utilizing it either as an offensive attack or simply as a means of displaying his power, the former being most prevalent when he used the ability to throw an entire person across a large distance. ** Soul Removal: Zalgo is capable of removing the soul from a living being in order to possess their bodies. In this state, the soulless cannot interact with living beings unless they possess someone else or an object, and if their physical bodies are destroyed, they will become trapped in Hell forever. ** Absorption: Zalgo had the ability to absorb anything and use it for to strengthen his own power. ** Weather Manipulation: Zalgo had the ability to manipulate the weather to his own desire, such as creating massive earthquakes, storms that struck red lightning and screaming blood tornadoes. ** Immortality: A significant aspect of Zalgo's power-set is that Zalgo is ageless and immortal. He requires no sustenance, such as sleep, food or water, and cannot be harmed by mortal methods. Only the power of mystical sources like Uldas' magic, Slenderman's powers, or Higher Entities are capable of hurting him and bring about his destruction. ** Teleporting: Zalgo can teleport from any location without losing energy. ** Reality-Warping: Zalgo is an incredibly impressive reality warper, and it is as such one of his favorite and most utilized abilities. He used that power to modify pictures of him or of his demons by hiding or revealing them to. ** Flight/Interstellar Travel: Zalgo is capable of flying both in air and across space at amazing speeds well beyond the speed of light. *** Levitation: Zalgo can "fly" several feet off the ground and slowly descend back to the ground with ease. And while doing this he can dash upward and he will gain altitude quickly before descending. ** Spying: Zalgo is also able to look through the eye of any of his corruptions. ** Madness Inducement: Zalgo has the ability to affect the sanity of other beings, usually in a manner that causes them to become insane. ** Brainwashing: Zalgo has the power of brainwashing several minds simultaneously. ** Corruption: One of Zalgo's most powerful abilities. Using dark magic, Zalgo can mutate normally harmless beings into monstrous versions of themselves. Zalgo used once that ability and turned the colorful and glad Laughing Jack into a colorless and evil abomination. ** Healing/Regeneration: Zalgo can heal himself from any given injury in quick succession, making him extremely difficult to kill. His healing factor even allows him to heal from a single cell. However, the Darkest Spell as well as any Higher Entity is able to harm or kill him. ** Earth Manipulation: Zalgo can cause earthquakes, move mountains and even shift a planet's tectonic plates using telekinesis. ** Gravity Manipulation: Zalgo has the ability to turn off gravity around him to where it only affects those around him. ** Resurrection: Zalgo have the hidden ability to resurrect once-dead beings back to life. Unlike his necromancy ability, this ability fully restores the beings to their original form and personality, he gave that ability to Hell itself as every demon killed ressurect in Hell. ** Matter Manipulation: Zalgo is capable of controlling matter, being able to remove the atoms in organic beings and re-shape them into another for, or even remove them reality. ** Necromancy: Zalgo is able of resurrect the deads to serve his will. ** Portal Creation: Zalgo have the ability to open gateways to any part of the universe or other dimensions, allowing him to effortlessly teleport himself to anywhere he desires at will. However, Heaven is beyong his grasp. ** Curse-Bearing: Zalgo is capable of putting curses on people or even entire landscapes. It's him who cursed Abel with the Curse of the Dark Immortality. ** Light Manipulation: Zalgo is capable of emitting a powerful light upon teleporting, essentially to make entities suffer. ** Power Bestowment: Zalgo has the power to grant other beings power as well, both as a curse or a gift. This was shown when he gave Eyeless Jack's immortality in order to prolong his suffering. ** Precognition: Zalgo has the ability to foresee the future and future events. This is best showcased when he was able to foresee the death of Liu long before it happens. Abilities * Dealing: One of Zalgo's most noticeable abilities is that he can make a deal with someone to give the said someone who made a deal with him fame, power, or a request. Zalgo's hand become surrounded in a red flame and once the person exchange a hand shake, while the flame doesn't harm the person, the deal will be sealed. However, once the deal is sealed, Zalgo will want something in return that often ends up in his twisted methods. * Extraordinary Intelligence: Aside from being monstrously powerful, Zalgo is incredibly cunning in smart to such a level that borders nigh-omniscience. He is said to know "lots of things", such as the truth of many well-known conspiracies as well as future events, like the destruction of Ender-bot and that Splendorman would return. He also has vast knowledge of the multiverse and it's many artifacts and planets. * Manipulation: Another one of Zalgo's traits is that he is quite manipulative. Zalgo can flatter others, deceiving them by promising them anything, he can go as far to make deals with them only to betray at the end. Zalgo manipulated Masky on how he sacrificed everything to make the Proxies happy while they never returns the favor, trapped Sally in a dream that contains her desires, he even tricked the Unwanted House Guest and Enderman, with the former admitting he lied and the latter being a skilled deceiver himself. * Master Torturer: Zalgo is shown to be highly accomplished and creative in many fields of torture, with his skills in torture. His mastery of torturing techniques allows him to inflict the maximum amount of damage without killing the subject. Relationships The Dark Mass Zalgo hold an immense respect for his major part Razion Razion and Zalgo dislike each others as Zalgo see his son as a tool and Razion see Zalgo as a uncaring father Demons Zalgo see Demons as tools but cares about them, the only Demons that he love are the Lords of Hell Proxies Zalgo hates Proxies Weaknesses * Primordial Beings: The Primordial Beings are able to effortlessly kill him, however, Urdas is dead, the Dark Mass doesn't exist anymore and the Fate Writer don't want to destroy him, the Dark Mass is even able to reabsorb him * Archangels: The Archangels are weaker than him but, helped with Urdas, they can overwhelm him * Razion: Razion is equal to an Archangel and can harm him.